Second Chances
by SailorMartin3
Summary: None yet.
1. Chapter 1

**Part 1**

**Disclaimer: All characters and storylines are products of Christine Feehan.  
**

**AN: I wrote this in 2003 so please let me know what you think even if you don't like it.**

Vitaly awoke from his sleep as the earth above him trembled. There was something happening that was abad enough to wake him from his eternal sleep. But what?

When he had gone to ground, he had been on the very brink of turning. He felt that if he didn't go to ground, he would not be able to live for another night. He had given up on finding his lifemate many years ago.

That night, though, as he rose from the ground, he didn't care. He was tired of being alone and having no hope. He went out into the city to find some prey for he was all but starving.

In the back streets of the city, he found excactly what he needed. A group of teens were gathered in one place obviously waiting for a fight to happen. Instead of using his mind to calm them down, he went straight for them and grabbing one by the throat quickly began to drain him of blood.

He felt the young man's heart falter but he could not stop himself and no longer wanted to. As he stood there with the others trying to run but held in place by his mind, he felt for the first time the beginnings of power wash over him from the dying man.

"Vitaly, so it has finally happened. You have finally turned." The voice brought his head up just before the last bit of blood crossed his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part Two**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1  
**  
Vitaly's head jerked up just before the last drop of blood passed his lips. The man before him was almost an exact replica of him except Vitaly had blue eyes and the other man had black.

"Hello, Falcon," he said with a sneer.

"Why? How could you hold out this long and then just give up? I could have helped you."

"Yeah, right. You think that someone with a lifemate could help someone like me? I just woke up after three centuries and decided I couldn't take it anymore."

"You know I will have to destroy you, don't you?" Falcon's voice seemed sad.

"Not if I destroy you first!" With that the two of them began to fight. Each one circled as if trying to find a weak spot. Then all of a sudden, something caught Vitaly's attention. The sky that was just starting to lighten, had a golden glow to it.

What is this? he thought. I haven't seen colors in over thirteen hundred years and now after I have willingly given up my soul, I see colors? How is that possible?


	3. Chapter 3

**Part Three**

The knowledge stunned him so much that he didn't see Falcon's attack until it was almost too late. He instantly jumped to one side with the speed of his kind but Falcon's fingernails scored his side.

"Wait, Falcon, you don't understand!" The voice came from behind him. He turned to see a young woman standing there.

"Sara, go back to the house! I forbid you to be out here. You know I can't have you around when I'm fighting a vampire."

Vitaly stared at the woman. So this was Falcon's lifemate. It was strange though, because he could sense that she was once human but now she was Carpathian. How could that be? Human women could never be converted without great risk to them and the whole human race. The ones who survived turned deranged and fed on human children. There was no way to turn them back.

As he looked at his brother, Vitaly felt for the first time the emotions that he had felt as a fledgling for him. But they were much more complex and more vivid. That must mean that his lifemate was close by for only she would be able to bring back his emotions and ability to see color. But he had just about killed a man while feeding. Wasn't that how Carpathians became vampire? And he hadn't cared all he had felt at the time was a sense of hopelessness and anger at everyone in the world.

Vitaly decided that he must get out of there and think. Something wasn't right. Along with the emotions that he himself was feeling, the sense of hopelessness and anger was still with him. Could it be that this is what caused him to almost turn? Wait a minute, maybe these feelings he was getting were from his lifemate. Perhaps she was thinking of taking her own life.

With that thought ringing in his mind, Vitaly took off into the night trying desperately to follow the faint emotions to his lifemate.

When Falcon would have followed him to finish the job, Sara took hold of his arm and held him back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4**

As Vitaly ran from the place where he was almost killed, he wondered just what was going on. All his life he'd been taught that when a Carpathian fed from a human and didn't chose to take a life for the purpose of feeling something, that male had chosen to lose his soul. From then on he was forever lost to finding his lifemate and regaining colors and emotions.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Alianara stood on a high cliff and wondered what she should do. Just a few minutes ago, she had felt a dark pleasure and the need to kill for the pleasure of it. She didn't know where it came from, but she knew that these emotions were not hers.

Earlier that day, she had come home from work and found her home completely trashed and her family cruelly murdered lying on the floor covered in blood and the scent and emotions of an evil one in the room. When she checked her family, there was no life in them at all.

Ever since she was a small girl, she could feel the emotions of others. She was what a lot of people would call empathic. She had tried to keep this a secret and had told only one other person in her life. Her twin brother Jacen.

He was the only person who truly understood her. But, for some reason, he had disappeared three months ago and never called or wrote. She couldn't even find him with their link. It was as if he died, but that couldn't be because then their link would be severed and it wasn't there was just no answer.

She finally decided to walk back to the house. She had cleaned up her family and buried them in the back yard and tomorrow a priest was coming to bless their graves. After she had buried them, she had cleaned up the mess and walked out to the cliff. She had wanted to end it but something was telling her to wait.

As she reached the house, she heard a slight noise and turning saw a shadow in the doorway.


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 5**

Allianara was about to scream, when the figure stepped into the light. It was Jacen and his face had a look of absolute terror on it. It was as if he had seen something that no one would believe and yet she knew that he wasn't on drugs or anything.

"Jacen, what's wrong?"

"Allianara, you might not believe what I'm about to tell you, but I swear it's true. For the last few months I have been working undercover on a case on gangs on the city. Well, I was allowed to join one of the gangs and everything was fine until tonight.

"We were standing in this alleyway waiting for another gang to come along for a fight, when this man appeared out of nowhere. His eyes were red and you could see flames burning in them. He attacked the leader and sank his fangs into him. Then he just stood there while the rest of us watched in horror as he proceeded to drain him completely dry. I managed to get away, somehow while he was distracted. I came straight here because for some reason I knew that he would be coming after you."

"Jacen, what are you saying? Are you saying there are such things as vampires?" Then Allianara remembered the emotions that she had felt from someone else that night. The hate and burning rage. The pleasure of the kill. Could it be that at that moment she had been connected with Jacen and feeling that creatures emotions?

"Allianara..." Jacen went to put his arms around his twin and give her comfort. They stood like that for several seconds when all of a sudden, the wind outside the house picked up and the door was flung open.


End file.
